Chocolate Bunnies
by laineyvainey
Summary: Easter at Hogwarts. Set in 8th year after Deathly Hallows.


This is set in 8th Year after DH. A big thanks to icicle33, you should check out her stories too.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to claim Draco Malfoy as my own, I cannot. Characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It was the Easter holidays at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger was bored. Her parents had gone on a mission to Africa to help poor kids with icky teeth, and she was stuck at Hogwarts. Usually, it wouldn't be so bad, except all her friends had gone home. Harry and Ron had gone to the Burrow with their girlfriends, and although she had been invited as well, she really didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with that _horrid_ Lavender Brown.

Hermione looked around the eighth year common room to count who was left. There were two Ravenclaws who were engaged in an intensive make out session in the corner, five Hufflepuffs playing a drinking game, and surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy, moping on the couch in his green silk pyjamas. She scoffed at Malfoy. Only Malfoy would sit around the common room in monogrammed green silk pyjamas. How utterly predictable of him. With a flip of her hair, she strutted over to Malfoy and scowled.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be out terrorising some first years or looking in the mirror?" she commented, before sighing and flinging herself down on the couch next to him.

"Oh, ha ha, Granger! You are so funny," he replied sarcastically.  
Stretching out to place her hand on his forehead, she asked, "But seriously, what is wrong with you? Are you sick? You look pale. Paler than usual, I mean."

"Yes, I mean no! I'm not sick. Don't touch me," he whinged, swatting at her hand. "If you must know, my parents went on holiday without me...and now they are refusing to send me chocolate for Easter."

"Oh, poor you," she responded in her most nonchalant tone. "Easter is a Muggle tradition...why do you even care if you celebrate it or not?"  
**"BECAUSE I WANT CHOCOLATE!"**screamed Draco at the top of his lungs before launching into a full-on tantrum. Hermione took this opportunity to slip away unnoticed. She was so sick of Draco Malfoy acting like a spoilt brat! An evil plan formed in her head as she snuck out to the owlery.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione was awoken by an owl tapping on her window. Pulling the curtains open, she spotted a small, grey delivery owl with a large parcel attached to his leg. Opening it cautiously, she peeked inside. Lying on a bed of pink tissue paper were two chocolate bunnies and a note from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"_This should sort out Malfoy for you. Have fun and make sure the bunnies __**DO NOT**__ touch each other! Let me know how it works out for you._

_Happy Easter_

_George_

_P.S. I'm all yours, make sure Draco gets 'Fred'. "_

On closer inspection of the chocolates, she noticed that one had an ear missing. Laughing at George's wry sense of humour, Hermione carefully packed away the chocolate and got ready for her day.

* * *

"Why are you up so early, Granger?"  
Snapping her head up from her book, she saw Draco walking into the common room.

"Just reading, why should it bother you?"

"It bothers me because you are sitting in _my_ seat. I want to sit there."

"Well, that's _too_ bad for you. I've got a present for you, by the way."

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Draco screeched, running across the room and leaping onto the couch next to her. Hermione pulled the box from under the couch and gave it to him.

"Mine is the one missing an ear. You can have the other one," she informed the eager boy, who was practically drooling in her lap, "on the condition you don't keep acting like a spoilt brat. Understood?"

"CHOCOLATE!" Draco squealed, picking up the 'Fred" bunny and shoving it straight into his mouth. The second the chocolate touched Draco's lips, it sprung to life and slipped from his hand, landing straight on Hermione's bunny. Then the other bunny came to life too. Both bunnies looked around in shock before running off and emitting a loud, annoying beep. Draco and Hermione gave each other a look of astonishment before rushing after their Easter treats.

* * *

After three hours of searching and multiple spells later, neither of Hogwarts' top two students could control the infuriating magical chocolate. The silencing spells had failed and both Hermione and Draco had a terrible headache. Every time they came close to catching them, the bunnies would become frightened and scram away beeping even louder.

"Screw this! I'm going to the library," yelled Hermione before storming out, leaving Draco to deal with the bunnies himself.

Draco strutted into the library less than 30 minutes later with a superior smirk on his face and two chocolate bunnies in hand. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"How did you do it?" she asked, absolutely astounded.

"Simple, I just gave them jellybeans." He laughed and threw her the 'George' bunny before walking out and leaving a shocked Hermione in his wake. Sticking out of his pocket was a small card that said, "If Draco screws up, just feed the bunnies to disarm the spell."

**The End**

Lainey x


End file.
